


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by rabidchild67



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pinto Song Parody</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> For all my fellow Pinto Beans - Happy Star Trek Beyond press tour everybody!

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
All the Pinto Beans kvelling  
And everyone yelling at Star Trek’s premiere  
It's the most wonderful time of the year 

It's the hap-happiest time for us all  
Chris and Zach are together  
And bumping their nethers (or so we hope – LOL)  
It's the hap-happiest time for us all 

There'll be wordplay aplenty   
Ten dollar words—twenty!  
The boys so freely produce  
On-camera cogitations   
Subsume their flirtations  
(Though Zach is no scientoost) 

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be too much tip-toeing  
‘round whether they’re boning (please – they’re both super-queer!)  
It's the most wonderful time of the year 

Let the Pinto Beans cheer it   
Each movie premiere it’s   
Our one time to be all aglow  
There'll be fanficcy stories  
And tales of the glories  
Of press tours long, long ago 

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
All the Pinto Beans kvelling  
And everyone yelling at Star Trek’s premiere  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time of the year


End file.
